Murder at the Pavilion
by ComedySuze
Summary: When Fidel, Dwight and Richard are chosen by Commissioner Patterson to represent Saint-Marie in a game of Cricket. All seems well until one of the players on the opposite side collapses and dies. Was it a heart attack or was it murder?
1. Chapter 1

**My first attempt at writing a Death in Paradise. It's a great show which I enjoy watching every Tuesday night. I might have misnamed the police station if have then apologies for the mistake.**

* * *

**Murder at the Pavilion**

**Chapter 1**

With no sign of reported crimes and no assigned tasks to complete, another unrewarding day in Honore Police Station soon ended in outright boredom, well for the most part for DI Richard Poole and Detective Sergeant Camille Borde. However for Dwayne Myers and Fidel Best this was absolute downright heaven, as earlier in the day while out patrolling around the glamorous hot spots and tourist attractions in and around Saint-Marie. Whilst buying refreshments, Fidel had stumbled upon a group of English tourists. Who were talking amongst themselves at one of the dining tables in a local restaurant, the topic of conversation related to the game of World Cricket. He hadn't meant to eavesdrop of the mention of his favourite sport but quietly listened in.

"So what do you say lads, we play a practice game tomorrow morning…10.30am at one of this island's finest Cricket grounds."

"Sounds like a great suggestion Tom, the manager did mention that we should be playing better at mid wicket and Square leg. That's what's been letting on us down during the cricket season."

"You're bowling's improved Dom" The youngest guy in the group, sitting alongside the window ledge, quickly congratulated his team mate.

An unconvinced Dwight approached from behind and tapped his colleague on the shoulder. His voice raised marginally as he spoke up. "Fidel! We should be getting back to the office. Can't keep giving DI Poole reasons to berate us both for lateness" One of the waitresses and the group of English Cricket Players all turned around to see what was going on with the shouting at the front of the restaurant.

"Sorry Dwayne." Fidel nervously answered and went to follow him out, he was holding two refreshment drinks.

"Don't you know it's rude to eavesdrop on peoples conversation. How would you like it, if I overheard you and Camille talking about what bad tastes in music Richard has." Dwayne knew he was acting rather toughly on his young friend but tried to made an interesting point.

"I think that's something you should really be asking him." Fidel suggested, smiling.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in the office, Richard was sitting alone quietly beside the desk fan, hopeful of getting some nice cool air blasted across his face. He happened to overhear Dwayne and Fidel exchanging whispers between one another. Why are you both smiling all of a sudden? Has some prosperous fortune suddenly come your way which you've grasped hold of without a second to spare?"

"Well yes...and no chief.. We've both been handpicked, selected for a charity Cricket match tomorrow morning. Commissioner Patterson wants us to represent Saint-Marie." Dwayne happily announced, there was something else to mention as well but he was sort of hopeful Richard might cleverly work it out in the unique and skilled way he preferred to solve unsolved murders.

"Hang on but there's only two of you, surely he isn't expecting me to play too?...is he?" Richard hadn't expected to be selected too. Yes he knew the rules of the game but wasn't what you could exactly call, a mastermind and knowledgeable at playing the full game. However he didn't feel it was the best choice to tell them about how rubbish he played Cricket. Camille also wanted a say in this too, she held her hand up.

"Excuse me, does he expect me to play too." She really fancied playing alongside them on the cricket ground. She didn't really want to bat but decided she would better at mid-fielding.

"Well it's going to be us and a few locals against a few tourists." Fidel confirmed. He was greatly looking forward to practicing some spin bowling.

"This should be fun to see." Richard suggested, a concocted thought he shared with the team to make them think he was quite looking forward to tomorrow morning when actually he wasn't, he was dreading it and wasn't particularly looking forward to seeing a cricket ball being thrown at him. He certainly hoped Camille wasn't considering teasing him about this once she realized how anxious he looked.

**End of Chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Death In Paradise - Murder at the Pavilion**

**Chapter 2**

It was now the big day of the Charity Cricket match at Saint-Marie's Le Fleur Cricket ground, Fidel and Dwayne were both understandably nervous but quite excited at the prospect of getting the opportunity of playing a great game of Cricket in front of the island's residents. Camille seemed to find the funny side of Richard's attempts of psyching himself up for the match. She could tell he was only trying to do the right thing, putting on a fearless and plucky front to impress the others, sadly it wasn't convincing enough nor fooling anybody especially herself.

"Richard it's the Englishman's preferred sporting game, I thought you might have been up for the challenge of playing it." She tried to encourage him to give it his best shot, maybe he would adapt to it before long. Sometimes communication between themselves tended to be muddled from time to time. Camille always put it down to Richard's lack of consultation and understanding of feelings. He was acting too much like a suppressed English gentlemen far too much. Yes he could be frustrating at times whenever he didn't engage in conversations with the friendly locals but for some reason still she quite admired him for his tangible detective solving skills with many of the cases that they'd investigated.

"No, well I'd rather be sitting on the balcony of the cricket pavilion reading Treasure Island or The Black Tulip, sipping a cup of Earl Grey tea and eating a Garibaldi biscuit instead." Richard naturally described his perfect summary of a morning's respite. He pushed away a few additional thoughts which he chose not to mention this to Camille.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The team were now blissfully enjoying the glorious sunshine at the Le Fleur Cricket Ground. Richard acknowledged that it was most definitely going to be another one of those days where he couldn't take the scorching heat.

Fidel and Dwayne were getting changed into provided cricket clothing, in spite of everything knowing Commissioner Patterson would be watching on from the stand, they couldn't wait to be getting out there and go on to play an excellent match. Cricket was what they both individually loved and respected the most during hard-earned days off from the station.

The grassland of the pitch had been freshly cropped and had been announced as a playable pitch for that morning. Some of the other players were taking a chance and acquiring last minute practice of their bowling and batting skills before the match got underway. Richard looked completely bored, too bored especially when looking outside on the balcony. The heatwave had faded slightly and the temperature seemed at least around the mid to late 20s.

"How do you manage with this weather? it's still just too much humid and clammy to walk around everywhere in." Richard knew that after a few months he was still struggling to become accustomed to the unpleasant hot and scorching climate.

"Try cold drinks and cold desserts chief, sometimes it does the trick" Dwayne suggested before walking away grinning.

"I saw that look just then Dwayne." Richard confirmed all of a sudden as he watched the two colleagues heading out onto the pitch together. "Commissioner Patterson said I can be the night watchman if I wanted to be"

"Nightwatchman?" Camille hadn't heard of this particular phrasing before.

"Camille this surprises me as it sounds as though you don't know too much about cricket then you originally thought. A nightwatchman is someone who is a low order batsman" Richard cheekily suggested before going to join the rest of the team.

"I thought you didn't like Cricket. You're so rubbish at lying Richard." Camille smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Charity game had fortunately reached the lunch-break much to Richard's huge relief. He couldn't take the fielding too well, more than three times he'd clumsily dropped the ball and it had gone to hit the outer boundary for four runs. Everyone playing and watching found this rather amusing to see even Camille who was planning to tease him about this embarrassing mishap over drinks later that evening. "I can help it if my hands are all fingers and thumbs. Honestly how I'm expected to be able to see the ball when I have the sun blinding me in both of my eyes." He claimed he could hardly see a thing, for starters he'd collided with an advertising board twice which caused a few players to become distracted by the entertaining spectacle in front of them.

"He's going to be humiliated when he has to bat." Dwayne informed Fidel who was standing alongside him while they stood behind the wicket keeper in the dressing room.

"I don't know if I can continue fielding, it's too much, my cheeks feel like two boiling huge golf balls." Richard claimed, he just longed for a well earned rest. While they talked amongst themselves, one of the team members from the opposite side, ran into the room in a state of distress.

"Is there a detective or a policeman here? You need to come quick. Someone's collapsed from our team, I think he might be dead."

A few moments later, Richard and Camille quickly investigated. Ushering through the crowd of spectators and players. They soon acknowledged an unresponsive and motionless body lying on the floor.

**End of Chapter**

**All Reviews are Welcome**


	3. Chapter 3

Death** in Paradise - Murder at the Pavillion**

**Chapter 3**

Everybody, apart from Richard and his team had been chucked out of the players dressing room. So the murder investigation and examination could soon get underway. "Look there, he has a deep scratch on his right wrist" Camille carried on looking for more possible clues. She was now sitting on the bench in the room, while examining the motionless body.

"Yes it appears he does. There doesn't appear to be any particular sign of a heavy blow to the back of the head either. So we can definitely rule out the possibility of him being attacked with an heavy object from behind." Richard was quick to determine this as a strong likelihood.

"How you can be so sure Richard? What if...say there was a good chance that he may have confronted his killer and their confrontation embroiled into a brutal fight resulting him being thrown back and hitting the back or the side of his head on something else." Camille made a few valuable and thought out opinions regarding what might have occurred before the murder took place.

"Possibly but there doesn't appear to be any sign of bruised knuckles but then again he would have stumbled further back and banged his head on, let's say against the far end of that wooden bench." Richard gestured with both hands, visualizing this likely circumstance. However it didn't seem to fit properly at all, none of it seemed to make enough sense. The scene before him looked way too perfect to have suddenly become disturbed.

Dwayne and Fidel soon both returned after individually spending around 45 minutes questioning the locals and the English tourists one by one. "Chief, we got a name. One of his friends provided us with some information. His name's John Cook, talented cricketer according to his friends, had a bright future ahead of him. They were holidaying and practicing for an up and coming Cricket league back home "

"Thank you Dwayne" Richard thanked him for finding out this information and before reevaluating the disturbed scene and the victim's body before him, he was trying to look very undetected marks around the victim's forehead. "Dwayne how many friends have traveled to Saint-Marie with him." His eyes glanced up and nodded at the policeman.

"Sir they were all playing against us out there on the field." After thinking back to a close confrontation he faced with one of the opponents, older and knowledgeable team members in the sun drench heat outside on the playing field, Dwayne soon gave an affirmative answer. "One of the friends mentioned that John had been a bit of player with the ladies back home, a ladies man to some extent. His single life sometimes affected his career on the pitch."

"Interesting, so who happens to be the captain in this team?" Richard asked.

Fidel intervened and confidently stepped forward before corroborating as well, adding to the information Dwayne had provided. "Harry Chambers Hughes. He's still waiting around downstairs, he's still quite upset about seeing John on the floor in here, said something about wanting to speak to you sir...alone" Fidel promptly informed the Detective Inspector. Camille sighed, knowing she wasn't required to present.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Richard soon learned that Harry Chambers was an outspoken and an opinionated young man, who wouldn't attempt to mention anything spiteful nor horrible about his team mates. They were chatting together in the upper stands of the cricket ground. Harry tenderly ran his left hand through his light brown hair.

"John was like a young brother to me and I think in return he preferred to look up to me as the older brother he wished he had. The rest of the guys respected him all the time despite the fact that he sometimes played rubbish on the cricket pitch. His mother's going to be devastated when she finds out what's unfortunately happened." Harry sighed deeply with sadness, he looked crestfallen and quiet. Richard could tell how visibly shocked the young man seemed to be.

"One of my officers told me that one of your friends mentioned that John was thought of more as being a ladies man." Richard commented.

"Yes he was. From time to time he tended to lose ground on keeping his mind focused and spent his days off getting drunk. I had to escort him home back to his mum's house, she always gave him a right telling off over his behaviour."

"Did he ever upset anyone?"

Harry tried to be as helpful as he could, he started thinking again. A sudden flashback from a recent night out in Saint Marie, drifted into his thoughts. He remembered what part of the night were an overconfident local had willingly challenged Harry, John and another team mate to a game of pool. Harry had taught John on how to pot each coloured ball. _"Just take your time on this John and whatever you, don't start showing off"_ He'd sensibly advised his friend, patting him on the back before John eventually played the first shot. After some time of playing, they'd surprisingly won the match and left the bar afterwards. They were all clearly drunk as they made their way back to the local hotel, John had gestured a v sign at some of the locals which left Harry quietly disappointed with him.

"The other night, he might have drunkenly offended a few of the locals. I was disappointed with him myself because he embarrassed me and Kevin. Other than that, he hardly ever permanently upset anyone." Harry admitted. Richard soon realized he should have been due back at the office around 15 minutes ago. He had to leave as soon as possible.

"Thanks for sitting down and answering a few questions Harry. I assure you we will find out who's responsible for this" Richard said appreciating the honest answers the young man provided him with. It didn't take him long before he eventually left. He sighed in thought, he hoped this wouldn't be as challenging and baffling like with the usual murder cases.

**End of Chapter**

**All Reviews are welcome**


	4. Chapter 4

**Death in Paradise - Murder at the Pavilion**

**Chapter 4**

Richard was now back at the office and putting five recently taken photographs of John Cook's team mates/friends, up on the evidence board. "Fidel, Dwayne have you both managed to find anything on any of the background checks on John's friends?" He turned around and glanced over at them, demonstrating a look of curiosity.

Dwayne's hand reached over and quickly retrieved his notebook from his desk. "Three sir, Robert Morgan from Essex, happens to play County Cricket for Essex County Cricket Club. Off the field he's had quite a bad reputation with the local police. Arrested for GBH after getting involved in a fight outside a London nightclub. Fined £500 for punching his manager however no official charges were made against him. He seems like one of loose cannonball that's for sure." He reviewed the rest of his scribbled down notes.

"Chris Hughes, in March of last year was pulled over by the London Metropolitan Police for driving without a licence, he was also breathalyzed at the same time, Police arrested him on the spot as he was drunk three times over the limit. He then spent a cold night in a nearby Police Station's prison cell but was soon released on Bail the very next morning. He doesn't seem like someone who'd have a grudge against a team-mate."

"What about the third friend?" Richard asked, he looked over at Camille for a brief moment or two, wondering what she must be currently thinking about the provided information on the background checks.

"Thomas Smith, a bit of strange background he has. Kicked out of Secondary School altogether at 14 years old for smuggling a few bottles of beer into the gymnasium. Never took the chance of taking up exams. Became interested in playing Cricket at the age of 17 after promising his father that he wouldn't drink anymore. As far as I can tell he doesn't appear to have any sign of a Criminal Record against him, maybe we should rule him out." Dwayne confirmed, the background checks had proven to be very useful information indeed.

"Not yet. Harry what about him?" Richard still wasn't completely sure about him. From the earlier conversation he'd shared with the young man he remembered how emotional he looked and the sudden lack of communication that was coming across from him which seemed questionable.

"No nothing sir. Whatever he's happened to have told you, he's mostly likely to have told you the whole truth." Fidel spoke out next, suggesting this to the team. A smart suggestion in which they seemingly agreed with. They watched on together, wondering what Richard might recommend on doing next to help move the investigation along. The DI paced up and down alongside the evidence board, deeply in thought. Out of the blue he then turned to looked up at the top picture on the board. The landscape taken sized picture was of John and his team mates in a nightclub.

"He doesn't look happy in this picture, it's as if something could possibly have been bothering him." Richard said, as he was attempting to work out a likely reason behind this. He studied the picture carefully as Camille quietly came over to join him beside the picture dominated board.

"Anything?" She queried as she examined the board as well, keen to uncover some missed clues, she might have overlooked.

"Yes, we can find out whether John Cook had perhaps concealed a few health problems from his friends. Maybe he was afraid if they'd found out that he'd be forced into taking early retirement from Cricket and became worried that he would spiral out of control again. Also those vivid lights in the background on this particular picture seem to suggest something else we've failed to see, he must have been Claustrophobic. That might explain the reason behind why he looks hot and bothered." Richard also highlighted in his valuable thoughts.

"So who do we speak to now? who can help to clarify John's health troubles? Harry or a family member?" Camille asked.

"His mother, Harry told me she was always concerned about her son staying out until the early hours of the morning with friends." Richard said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at one of the nearby luxurious hotels, the English tourists gathered together on one of the hotel balconies which was overlooking the rest of the Carribean Islands and the North Atlantic Ocean. Thomas clearly couldn't take the heat of the sweltering weather, he chose to stand out of the way and then placed his sunglasses on to protect his eyes, he was the first to confront Harry as he arrived back."So what did that detective ask you about Harry?" There was a definite air of arrogance coming across in the particular way he spoke.

"Why the need to ask Tom? All he asked me was how long I'd known John for and whether or not anyone from the team bitterly disliked him. At least I was honest, I bet you couldn't wait to disrespect his memory when those policemen questioned you earlier." Harry and Thomas were two people who were certainly not the best of friends, truthfully they actually couldn't stand the sight of each other.

"I'm only asking that's all, so get off my back will you, there's no need to snap at me just because you've been feeling stressed out from the moment airplane touched down in the Carribean a few days ago. Right boys I'm going for a workout at the gym, anyone care to join me in the gym?" Thomas didn't want to clash with him again and so opted to go and try out the hotel's gym. Some of the group evidently agreed with him, showing they were on the same wavelength as him and soon began to depart alongside him as spearheaded the team-mates away from the balcony.

xxxxxxxxxx

After a lengthy search everywhere, from the station to her mother's business run bar, Camille soon discovered Richard seated alone at a round table outside of one of the local cafes across the road, looking thoughtful while he patted his forehead with a cold cloth and sipping a cup of tea. "How come you did a sudden disappearing act from the station?, I was worried as soon as I saw that you weren't sitting at your desk, sneakily munching on Jelly Babies when Fidel wasn't looking." She mentioned to him, her words demonstrating how observational she was of his secret actions.

"Completing a crossword" Richard gave a little smile, there was an obvious reason for this for which he was intending on notifying Camille about. It was regarding the John Cook murder case and something he had failed to spot earlier on that morning while examining the body.

"You sneaked out of the station to complete one of your stupid crosswords. For crying out loud you're so unwise." Camille sighed with annoyance.

"No no Camille there is a reason for this. John Cook according to Harry Chambers always enjoyed completing word searches and crosswords." He started to retell a previously untold story which Harry had happened to mention to him back at the Cricket Pavilion a few hours ago. "Whenever somebody treated him badly and bullied him for no reason whatsoever, John didn't like to tell anyone else about it, about how much the bullying personally affected him. So he left written clues in uncompleted crosswords and left them for Harry to read. Strange I know but it sounds like as though, he was finding himself under persistent pressure." Richard said.

"How does that explain everything?"

"Oh believe me it does. Each person within the group, the team itself have their own particular reasons for disliking, hating him. They're just too unwilling to tell us anything more. Harry's innocent that's a definite but the others we'll need to re-question again. Just so we can find out just so we can figure out who held grudges against him, strong enough to kill him." Richard suggested, he was pleased to have found a hopeful breakthrough in the case.

"What about the health issues?" Camille asked.

"Ah..yes, I think there's a connection, I think whoever killed John, knew about his health problems." Richard said.

**End of Chapter**

**All Reviews are welcome**


End file.
